An existing mobile terminal such as a smart phone, a palmtop computer, a tablet computer or a handheld game console, is usually provided with a touch screen to enable touch inputting, which facilitates an operation of a user.
An Off-screen gesture function of an existing smart phone is distinguishing, which can provide a sense of future science and technology. When the Off-screen gesture function is switched-on, a screen gesture operation may be implemented even in a standby Off-screen state of the smart phone, to trigger a corresponding function or software in the phone. However, in practice, when a user inputs an Off-screen gesture, he/she may freely draw the gesture to be input on a touch screen, which often causes misjudgment of Off-screen gestures. Therefore, a mobile terminal may execute operations corresponding to undesired Off-screen gestures or may not execute any operation.
In view of the above discussed technical problem in the existing Off-screen gesture function, it is desired to propose a corresponding solution.